1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light being generated by movement of a vehicle and being displayed on the wheel and more particularly pertains to a new self-contained light-emitting means for a vehicle for not only expressing oneself but also to make the vehicle more visible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light being generated by movement of a vehicle and being displayed on the wheel is known in the prior art. More specifically, light being generated by movement of vehicle and being displayed on the wheel heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,153; U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,732; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,928; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,469; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,733.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new self-contained light-emitting means for a vehicle. The inventive device includes a rotor securely mounted to the axle of a vehicle for rotation therewith, a stator which includes a cylindrical ring having a bore therethrough and a counterweight member integrally attached to the cylindrical ring being disposed about the rotor which is rotatably disposed within the bore of the cylindrical ring, a plurality of magnetic members attached about the rotor, a plurality of brushes also attached about the rotor, a contact member mounted to the rotor, a plurality of sets of wires mounted to the cylindrical ring and being connected to a plurality of coil members, a circuit board connected with wires to the brushes and being connected with wires to light-emitting members such as light bulbs.
In these respects, the self-contained light-emitting means for a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of not only expressing oneself but also to make the vehicle more visible.